Scarlet Mists
by Intrepidus
Summary: She remembers that day like it happened yesterday. Living in the Mist Village there were always wars. Any families with a bloodline would be killed when they were found out. Warnings:violance, Romance, many OC's
1. Chapter 1: The Fool

**Disclamer: i do not own some of the characters from Naruto. i do own most in this story though (suki, ect.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fool**

She remembers that day like it happened yesterday. Living in the Mist Village there were always wars. Any families with a bloodline would be killed when they were found out. Suki's parnets didnt have the bloodline the had been passed down through generations. It would be though that there children would never get the bloodline either. they were wrong.

She woke up in the morning like it was any other day. but it wasnt any other day for today would be the first day on the path to become a Ninja. She didnt take a shower for she had taken one the night before, and no one likes to go in to the bathroom after her father. it was never pretty in the aftermath. Getting up from bed she went into her closet and picked out a pair of clothes to put on the heater. it was clod in her room and so was everything in it, except the heater of course.

Walking into the center of her room Suki started to strech. it iscreepy how flexible she was. she is one of thoughs people that can put her foot behind her head.

is gave her mother a heart attack when she did it. it was probably a bad idea to do it after her mother's segery. especly when Suki said "i think im stuck"

Suki walked over to the clothes and took them off the heater. she then put on the long sleeve shirt her mother told her to wear and her long blue jean skirt that she had saved up for. She had to do many choirs to get the $30 dollars to pay for the skirt. she then started to brush her chocolate colored hair and started to put it into a hight ponytail when her rubber band broke.since the school was all the way across town she would be late.

running down stairs to the frount door she didnt want to wake her parnets up so she wouldnt get the talk and be even later than she needed to be. she looked out the window and for once it was not snowing. she grabed her backpack and her hat ,the hat was very popular around this time, and ran out of her small house closing the door behind her. walking down the icy walk way it was very cold. not many locals had coats in her neighborhood. when you look around the neighborhood it is very well kept. the only thing would be that everyone around was poor. it didnt stop them though. they all would have parties and if someone in the neighborhood needed help you didnt need to ask twice.

walking down the street was very tricky because one the ice. two snow in Suki's shoes was now melted and made her socks wet. She was now walking close to the center of town. the intersection there would take awhile to cross since the people in the cars would never let walkers across the street. As she waited for someone to stop a man walked up to her.

"excuse me son" he said looking down at Suki "um im a girl." she said with a little confuseion.

"of coarce you are, now do you know where Water street is. im going to visit my grandmother"

_"thats where i live easy"_ "it's right off of this road" Suki said poinging down the street she knew too well.

"thanks son"

"i didnt grow a thing in 30 seconds. still full girl here"

"OF course you are" he said walking away

"jerk" Suki wispered under her breath.

after what felt like hours she finally got to school only to get detension from her bitch of a teacher. As she walked to the only seat left in the class.

"welcome future falures to school. i am Ms. Frenzy. first i will go over the rules to my room. there will be no talking when i am talking. if you talk i will impel you with this" she said pointing to her belt "there will be no food ,that includes water, mp3's, toys, weapons, in my class. if bring anything of the sort in i will strike you with this" she said holding up a stainless steel yard stick "Also i will make up rules as this year progress. any breakage to the rules not only will i beat you, but you will have a detension and tomorrow you can all ask Ms. Suki what happens there"

Suki hearing this started to become worried. _"what is this syco going to do to me" "will i look the same as i do now" "how would i explain this to mom and dad" "what should i get for lunch" "is she going to... kill me?"_ .Questions rasced through her head and only stoped when the bell rang. that is when Suki had realizied she missed what Ms. Frenzy was teaching. If she was teaching.

* * *

Sen- wow that only took 5 hours sigh 

Amber- you have no life

Sen- shut-up and do my homework

Amber- dont you need to know this stuff. i mean im not the one getting a 62 in Geomatry

Sen- i know that. it why your doing my homework

Amber- i hate you

Sen- love you too

Albel- yelling from closet  
Sen- i dont care if you were kidding. you dont threaten to eat Xemnas Albel .  
Amber-WHOS IDEA WAS IT TO MIX LETTERS WITH NUMBERS AND SHAPES! I'LL KILL THEM!

* * *

hey people ,dont be afraid to give me suggustions on what you think should happen next. If i like it i may use it in this story or others in the future. thank you all 

Senful Confessions


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

**Disclamer i dont own Naruto. i DO own some of the characters (suki, ect.)**

the title of my last story "the Fool" actchully had a point to it. there is a tariot card named "The Fool" that means the begianing of a journey. ( hint, hint) so yes the insulting title did have a point to it. i have a feeling that alot of you will just skip over this part. but you will never know when a Seril Killer askes you what does "The Fool" stand for. This information can save your lives... Now on to the story...

**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Friend or Foe **

Chapter 2 : Friend or Foe Chapter 2 : Friend or Foe Chapter 2 : Friend or Foe 

At lunch there was the usual uneatable food. If you did eat the food then you may get food poisoning. most people got rolls or salade. Suki paided for her milk. It was the only thing left since the upperclassman took all the 'good' stuff. She looked around seeing no one she was willing to sit with. in one of the corners she saw a boy. probably many years older than herself ,but she didnt really have any other choise.She made her way across the busy messhall the the table.

"um... do you mind if i sit here?" Suki asked looking at the boy

The boy looked up away from his lunch and spated out."what the hell do you want"

"a seat ,can i sit?" Suki asked again.

the boy leaned back in his chair adn looked her up and down. "no ones stopping you hun"

Hearing this Suki took a seat across from the boy. She saw that he had a full lunch and was watching her every move. This was enough to creep anyone out. Suki just shrugged it off and took a sip of her milk.

_"she sat down, ok now what am i supposed to do? come on man get yourself togther. this could be my first friend, hell man she's a girl.you dont get many chances like thins in a lifetime first things first... hmm... NAME!!!!"_ the boy thought "uhhhh" the boy finally was able to get out

"Suki" she said

"wha?" the boy said

"my name is Suki..."Suki said finishing her milk and putting it down on the table. "do you have a name?"

"oh yeah sorry,im Zabusa. ahh..." Zabusa trailed off

"what is it Zabusa?" Suki was now looking at him.

"nothing i get nerves talking to new people" he admitted

"dont worry, ill do the talking" Suki laughed alittle "how old are you"

"11 ,what about yourself?" he asked noticing she seemed to be youger than he

"im only 6 now" Suki replied

"wow id thought you'd be at least 8 or maybe 9"

"yeah"

"mind if i ask you something?" Zabusa said nervously

"go right ahead"

"will you be my friend"

Suki thought for a momnet and looked down at her lap."that is a good question... hm" she looked up suddenly "Of course" she said smiling

"want to go to the gym after school?" he asked returning the smile

"ill go after my detension" she sighed

"Ms. Frenzy"

"yeah"

"ahh i had her too. and still have the scars to prove it. just remember to look forward at the board" he said almost laughing

"gee thanks for the advise"

"no prob"he was cut off by the end of lunch bell and everyone hurried off to the rooms of which learning was made. Lucky Suki had a different teacher this time. he was much nicer and way less strict than Ms. frenzy. his only rule was no rules ,if that even is a rule.

* * *

Amber- isnt Zabusa way older than Suki? 

Sen- no because this takes place 10 years back and since no website told me how old Zabusa was ,i estamited and figued 21-10 years 11.

Amber- no i mean there's a 5 years difference between their ages and-

Albel- Are we there yet?

Amber- were not driving Albel oh well ,Sen can you make the toothbrush work so i can call Fayt

Sen- thats a cell phone and fine dials Fayts number

Albel- waiting come on Faft talk on the toothbrush...NO I WILL NO LEAVE A MESSAGE YOU DAMN BITCH slams phone into wall

Sen- did it break?

Albel- no

Sen- damnmit slam it harder next time


	3. Chapter 3:The Healer?

**Disclaimer**- i dont own Naruto... that sucks

* * *

**Recap**-he was cut off by the end of lunch bell and everyone hurried off to the rooms of which learning was made. Lucky Suki had a different teacher this time. he was much nicer and way less strict than Ms. frenzy. his only rule was no rules ,if that even is a rule.

**Chapter 3:**

it was after school and Suki was walking to Ms. Frenzy's room. Walking up to the room it was pitch black. Suki opened the unlocked door and turned on the light.sitting at her desk was Ms. Frenzy glaring at suki with a blood-hungray look in her eye.

"why were you late for our first class" she said coldly

"well you s-" suki stopped when Ms. Frenzy got up from her desk with a Knife in her hand.

"Suki" Ms. Frenzy paused and started slowly towards Suki. "i know alot about you" she stopped then sprinted toward suki with the knife in hand

Frenzy started to slowly walk towards Suki knife in hand. Suki could feel her heart rate racing and her blood speeding through her body ,back to her heart. she felt her body tempeture was also slowly rising. frenzy had stopped a few feet in frount or her. knife still in had.

"every year i do some research on all of my students. You were the one that interested me the most." she said looking the brunette up and down.

"w-why is that" suki said with fear in her voice.

"you have _dahfinifa pepligopa_, a rare hereitary disease that slows musle growth in the legs, you should be in a wheel chair or be wearing leg braces. Something to keep you from breaking your legs so easy" Ms. Frenzy said narrowing her eyes. "i had a friend with the same disease, in the first year i knew her she broke both her legs 4 times each. We were alittle younger than you and she had it the first stage of the disease"

"then how do you know i have it" Suki asked knowing that she had been way off

"you wore braces 3 years ago. Am i right?" she asked walking right up to Suki.

"...maybe" Suki finally let out backing up to the door

"you know its true. Since it is true, then it only concludes than you are part of a bloodline." she said comming close to Suki face. Ms. Frenzy took the knife brought it back over her head and gravity took over. she came down fast towards Suki's head. To Suki it all seemed to happen in slow motion. She could see the knife desending towards her. All she could think of was to move.

Suki moved to the left and across the room feeling a slight strike of pain on her shoulder. she looked over at it and saw a deep slit in her shoulder. A tricle of blood ran down to her white shirt ,staining it. Suki looked back at frenzy who was glareing back.

"hm... i have all i need now" she said. "you may leave now" she said opening the door "so GET OUT"

suki not needimg to hear this twice walked towards the door and then ran past Ms. Frenzy. she walked out and as soon as suki was out of the doorway Frenzy slamed the door so hard it made the foor shake violently. Suki then put her hand over her shoulder only for it to be covered in blood. Keeping her hand on her shoulder while walking to the Girls Bathroom. when she got to the bathroom suki looked at the wound carefuly.

"_what am i doing im not a doctor, i dont know how to fix this. what if i bleed to death. how will i explain this to mommy and daddy. will they pull me out of school if they find out?"_suki's mind raced as she finally got a good look at it_ "maybe the Nurse can help"_

walking out of the bathroom, there was nobody in the halls and even the Nurse's office had a sign on it saying 'be back in a few'.Suki sat on the floor in frount of the door the the Nurse's office.

"Suki?"

responding to the call of her name Suki looked up to see none other that Zabusa standing in frount of her looking down.

"i was looking for you when you didnt show at the gym. i checked Ms.frenzy's room and no one wa- OMG what happen to you?" he said loudly while kneeling next to Suki. and then looked at the nurse's door "be back my ass she died durning pot feast last year" he than stood up and kicked the door once.

"is that a good idea? you could get hurt" suki said getting up and backing away a foot.

"this door is usually easier to open" he said kicking it harder

"why not try turning the door knob" suki said

"i really dont believe that the door would be that easy to-" the door opened as soon as he turned the door knob. Zabusa sighed "women"

As they both walk in they see

Dust and alot of it. Suki shuts the door and turns on the light. only to see even more dust. suki walked over to a window ,but was not yet tall enough to look out of. she could here boxes being thrown about in another roo. followed by a crash and an "i didnt do it" from Zabusa. Suki then found a chair and stood on it and was finally able to see out the window. seeing the snow fall seemed to relax her.

"here, i found the peroxide" Zabusa said interuping her from her daydream by putting a cloth filled with the liquid on her shoulder.

"AHH that stuff hurts" Suki said trying to get away

"stay still Suki im trying to clean it" Zabusa said grabing her hand

"fine"

Zubasa took the cloth off only to be surprized by the size of the wound.

"it a papercut" Zabusa said looking at it with narrow eyes

"then why was it bleeding so much?" Suki asked putting a bandade on the cut

"why are you asking me? im not no doctor." he said getting up and walking towards the door. "we should go now before we get caught"

they both left shutting off the light and closing the door behind them. As both walked down the halls ,Zabusa couldnt help but think "_i cant think about her that way. DAMN she's only six years old. there's no way i could get away with doing it. nither of us have even hit puperty yet. i wonder if she even knows what that is. i barly scratched the surface. Maybe i should ask mom about it again. i AM older now"_

Suki broke the silence by saying "ah... im going this way to go home, are you?"

"no I go in the opposite direction so ill see you tomorrow i guess. At lunch?" Zabusa said nevously.

"sounds good, see you then" Suki smiled and started the long walk home.

"See ya"

"Later"

* * *

Amber-_dahfinifa pepligopa_? wtf? 

Albel- is that even a word?

Sen- i dont know. i slamed down on the keyboard and it sounded Latin soooo takes a sip of Diet Dr. Pepsi

Albel- whats Latin?

Amber- a dead language that scienctists and doctors use

Albel- the language died!!!! NOOOOOOOO crys

Sen- you just has to get him started.

Amber- Albel the wicked small testies huh reading story by BluexHairedxangel? are you sure there are any at all?

Sen- do you want to check?

Amber- im all set thanks

Albel- praying to the stove goddess for Latin

-  
BluexHairedxangel people go read her stories. they are way cool. YAOINESS


	4. Chapter 4: Evening

**Disclaimer-** i dont own Naruto.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

As she turned onto the street there was alot of commotion was happening. There were red lights flashing and many cop cars. Suki could see her Grandfather standing outside of her home watching everything.

"Pappy whats going on?" suki asked walking up

"no need to consern yourself young one, it appears that one of our elderly neighbors had a fall down some stairs again."

A few hours later everything had reterned to normal. Suki started to play outside with her grandfather, who could surprizely keep up with her. on a day like this it would be okay to play ing the snow without jackets for a while. Suki also having to live in a neighborhood with many old people it was hard. doing small things for them like going to the store or sholving their pathways for a few extra bucks, sometimes a snack, was a plus. As snow started to fall the tempiture also begain drop.

"come on young one, it starting to get too cold outside for your Pappy" Pappy started to beg for he was in sandles.

"just one more snowball fight ,please?" suki put on he cute please look that almost always won in the end.

"maybe tomorrow after you come home from shopping. i still dont understand why they started school on a Friday and not a Monday or Tuesday" he said shaking his head.

"Im comming" suki said runnning after her grandfather. "pappy can you tell me a story again?"

"maybe after you tell me about your first day at school" he replied taking a seat in a rocking chair by a toasty fire.

Suki took her usual spot next to the fire and in frount of her Pappy. she looked at the fire as the flames danced in all directions. it was always a small fire so the family wouldnt go through wood to fast before the winter ended. Suki looked about noticing that it was about time to eat dinner but her mother wasnt there.

"where's Mommy?" suki asked the grey haired man in the rocking chair

"she went to bed early." he said also looking into the fire "so tell me how was school today?"

"i got a detension from my teacher."

"on the first day. Suki Amarante U-" he was now filled with rage. Pappy was not the person you would want to mess with when he got like this

"i was late Pappy. i got held up at the intersection." Suki responed trying to see if she could calm him down.

"anything happen in detension?"

"well i walked in and she started to attack me with a knife, when she was running towards me it was as if i knew where she was going to go. For some reason she was running in slow motion." Suki answered him as he watched the flames dance. "Are you going to tell a story now?"

"im sorry Suki, i feel tired. i might go to sleep early tonight"

Pappy got up even though his back cracked on the way up. he took Suki by the hand and lead her up the short stairs to his room. He went to his normal spot on the bed. Suki when over to her own bed only to be called over by her Pappy.

"Suki, that box over on the desk there get it for me"

Suki did as she was told. then stood in frount of Pappy wondering what could be inside the box. he opened the box and looked through it carefully only to pull out a pendent necklace. the pendent was silver and dimond-shaped. The purple swirl jewel was as big as the 1 inch pendent that was dangling from a silver rope chain that gliscened from the candle that burned so brightly in the dark room. Lightbulbs were very expensive and hard to find around here.

"Suki, do you know what this is?" he asked looking into Suki's royal eyes. he could tell she was thinking hard, because she looked down and kept blinking. _"she lookes just like her father. i wish i could have given him this necklace. i always wanted to see my child using it to their advantage along with the eye. he never delovoloped the eye though. When he turned 25 and showed no signs of getting it my heart sunk. now what i hear from Suki and he first day at School i believe she might get it early. she really looks just like her father though. Same royal eyes. Same color hair. Too bad she has to have a mother like the one she has now. i really dont see what he saw in her. well she is not going to like what im going to tell young Suki. hehe this shall be fun"_

"i dont know..." Suki said after a few seconds.

"this is the family hairloom." Pappy said with a sence of seriousness in his voice.

"hairloom? what is it for?" she asked trying to touch the pendent.

"ill get to that. you wanted me to tell you a story?" he said

"yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah" Suki said as she jumped on his lap and started bounsing up and down.

"calm down now Suki. ok did you know that my father came from the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" he said holding her still

"really? why did he come here?"

"Im getting to that young one. he came here because the village had just made many new rules that he didnt agree with. one rule stated that all Clans must stay within one area. Another rule stated all new Bloodline Limit Jutsu's had to be accepted by the hokage. Also there were many other rules that your great grandfather,Makoto, didnt agree with. Our clan wasnt happy with the new rules, but many didnt have the guts to complain. When your great grandparnets did fight back it ended with them ,and all of their family, being exiled from Konoha."

"is it the only reason where here in this village.?" Suki asked

"yes young one." he replied

"why come to this village with the wars?" Suki asked again

"it used to be the most peaceful village in the area. Now wouldnt that be nice if that would go on in this age" he sighed alittle

"pappy? does this mean that i have a bloodline?" she asked in wonderment

"yes you do. everyone on your father's side of the family is in the bloodline. unfortunely your father never carried the Bloodline Limit Jutsu." pappy said looking down. he looked up and unclasped the rope chain and put the pendent around Suki's neck "but by what you told me about your first day of school, the mist U-"

he was cut off by Suki's mother standing in the door. Suki was always a spiting image of her mother. they had the same amber hair that fell down to their mid-back. they also shared full rose lips and soft honey skin. some things her mother had that Suki didnt was her mother's high cheek bones or creepy way of putting on too much make-up.

"HOW DARE YOU, JIRO" she screamed as Pappy put Suki on the floor. Suki stood up and went to her mat and sat down on it.

"what did i do Kohana" Jiro said to her as he stood up from his bed and put the pendent inside it.

"WE AGREED THAT YOU WOULD NEVER TELL SUKI ABOUT THE BLOODLINE" she screamed comming into the room."SUKI COME WITH ME NOW!" she gave Jiro a death stare and proceed to walk out of the room.

"STOP RIGHT KOHANA" Jiro yelled back as she turned to face the man who had just disrespected her in 'her' own house. "young Suki has a right to know what is going on. Especilly since she is already starting to devolop our clan's blood limit and-"

"SHE CANT DEVOLOP IT BECAUSE ITS NOT REAL" she said walking up to Suki and grabing her by the arm. Pulling her up off her feet. "lets go now sweety. your grandfather is only lieing to you. ill tell you the truth"

"Yes Kohana tell young Suki the truth about where her really father is." Jiro said narrowing his eyes

"mommy where's daddy? is daddy okay? where did he go?" suki asked being forced to follow her mother out into the narrow hallway.

"are you going to tell her, Kohana, or should I ?" Jiro said with a little smirk on his wrinkled face.

"DONT YOU TELL HER. SHE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HAN-" Kohaha screamed as she turned around really fast sending Suki unbalaced down the small stairs.

Suki was looking at her mother who still had a death glare on Jiro who was watching her as she desended down the staircase. _"isnt she going to get me? mommy help me please..."._

* * *

Amber- wow this story is great 

Sen- thanks, it all started with-

Amber- im not talking about your story. im talking about XoBlackRoseKizzleoX's story. Its sooo funny

Albel- walks by with a blanket and some chairs

Sen- ya i love her story. i think that more people should read it

Albel- walks by with all the pillows in the house

Amber- and the OC's, very nice

Albel- walks by with mayo

Sen- your turn...

Amber- gets up and goes into other room, you hear screaming and something break, then comes back he's trying to get to the moon

Sen- from inside the house?

Amber- guess so

* * *

How did everyonr like Bitch mom? i made her after a few people i know hehe 


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Disclaimer- i dont own Naruto... that sucks, if i did own Naruto my Friend (you know who you are Sam) would probably kill me****

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Truth **

Suki looked behind her. She could see herself hitting the 5th stair. then rolling painfully down the rest of the stair case. she looked back up at her mother who was still holding a death stare to Jiro. the stairs seemed to be getting farther and farther away as she fell. Suki's world went dark as she closed her royal eyes. She hit the ground, but her hip broke the fall. It hurt but no enough to stop her from running outside only to hear 'young one don't go' and 'come back here.

She ran down the road alittle ways and into the nearby park. It was always run down park, but nothing would kill the person if they decided to play on one of the equiment. the Swings squeaked as the wind pushed it anyway wished. The slide had a big hole in the middle of it. most of the wood that held the park togther would have swelled up from all the snow. Suki made her way towards the swings and brushed the snow off. The swing at which she sat had a perfect veiw of the window. the two Adults could be seen fighting in the window. Suki remembered the last time it happened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FINALLY GOT YOUR BLOODLINE LIMIT" Kohana yelled so loud suki could hear it from her room.

"I TOLD YOU I MIGHT GET IT IN THE FUTURE, I WARNED YOU, AND YOU STILL WANTED TO MARRY ME, AND HERE WE ARE NOW" he yelled.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I MARRIED YOU?" suki heard her mother scream as suki crawed to look between the railings.

"BECAUSE WE ARE IN LOVE" he replyed

"not even close, i never loved you. i just wanted to leave home, even if that ment marring scum like you" Kohana said narrowing her eyes 'gasp' suki muttered out "I THINK YOU SHOULD GO NOW" she finished

"i'm taking Suki with me" he said calmly looking to the railing "there's no way i will allow her to be with a Dense women like you"

"SHE IS STAYING HERE TO LIFE A 'NORMAL' LIFE"

"fine i shall go, but i'll be back" he said as her slamed the door on the way out. Kohana then went into the kitchen to fix dinner.

...it has been 3 years since her father left. Suki looked to the east to see the faint purple-pink in the clouds. She could now see the sun through the clouds. how she missed it. the warm rays seemed to heat her cold body. this was only natural after being outside in the snow all night. Today was Saturday. Suki and her mother where supposed to go food shopping today. that proably wont happen now since the fight last night.

Suki decided to go home now. Her hands were stinging and numb as she let go of the chains. She didnt understand why her legs didnt hurt from being in the snow. When she stood up to take a step her legs finally gave out and she fell face first into the snow. She then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"AHH" 

Suki opened her eyes slowly after what seemed like hours.

"AHHHHH"  
Suki sat up slowly and got up ingoring the pain from her legs. You slowly get used to your body always getting hurt from the cold. she slowly started to walk out of the park. hearing screams was no big deal living in a constant war zone.

Once she made it out of the park there was another scream comming form her own home. Suki ran home as fast as her frozen legs would get her. She stopped at her frount door to hear a fimalar voice talking.

"i told you i'd be back my love" said the voice

"are you going to take my daughter now"

"not that i would tell you my plans" it said as Suki walked inside the door with a cold wind following her.

"who are you?" Suki asked closing the door not taking her eyes off the strange person standing in frount of her mother.

"well well well, this sure makes my life easier. now i dont haved to look for you" it said holding a kunai knife and made a movement towards her mother ,Suki did something so daring, something so stupid that it could get her killed. Suki made a rush towards the stranger and jumped on his back and hung on. what else was a 6 year old supposed to do.

" well its a good thing your brave" it said grabing her by the back of the collor and holding her in the air. "looks like someone was outside all night, is this how your supposed to take care of a child Kohana?" it then removed the vail covering his face to show a fimalar face.

"how are you son?" he said throwing her into the nearby wall followed by a kunai knife to pin her to the wall.

"now back to you my Ex" he said smirking taking out another kunai knife from his pouch and throwing it towards Kohana almost in the blink of an eye Suki was there in front of her mother. Even though her family was split and she did still love her mother. this stranger would haved to try harder to kill her.

"you really are a pain my dear" he said picking her up by her shirt collar again. "if you play with fire you only get burned" and with this he again threw her into the same wall and faced Kohana. Kohana had retreated into the kitchen to grab a knife. The man was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"you really think that you of all people can fight me off." he said with a smirk "w-what do you w-want?" Kohana said sinking down into the corner "you really dont know do you?" Kohana looked up and looked into his emotionless eyes "wow how dence are you, you kid is very special person. it is rare to find a person with the-" he fell to the ground dead with a kunai knife sticking out form his spilal cord. Suki was holding bloody kunai knife trembling. Her eyes filled with fear. Kohana looked at her daughter and Suki dropped the kunai knife and made a run towards her mother.

"mommy!" Suki yelled as she ran towards her mother with tears in her eyes.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU CORRUPT CHILD" she said holding the knife towards Suki.

"but mommy" "you are just like your father, i dont ever want to SEE or even HEAR you again" she said still holding the knife in frount of her

"but-" suki said backing up

" GO GET ANYTHING THATS YOURS THEN LEAVE, THEN I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN"

suki waited for a momnet then slowly ran up to her room. she remembered the pendent that Pappy had showed her. she climbed onto the dresser and opened the box. there it was resting on a piece of paper. Suki could not read his hand writing yet. she folded the paper up and put it in her pocket. after a few trys she finaly got the necklace around her neck. she walked downstairs and took one final look into the kitchen. Kohana had her face burred in her legs and wasnt making any sounds.

Suki walked to the front door and grabed her coolie. she left many things but she could due without them. Suki opened the frount door. before walking outside, she froze

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR LEAVE NOW" she screamed from the kitchen.

Suki closed the frount door after her. she put on her coolie and started to walk down the long street. her tears fell down her cheeks and she felt tired. to make matter's funner, it started to rain. It was a warm rain, ment only to melt away the snow, but to suki it would be a good reason to hide away.

"do you wish to go?" someone said. Suki looked around at all the people and nobody was looking at her.

"..." a few people looked at her but didnt stop.

"walk forward and follow me"

suki did as she was told and for some reason blacked out.

* * *

(Albel got into a little accident and is going to be replaced with a Pikachu, because now one else wanted this job)  
Amber- WTF!  
Sen- Amber this is Pikachu Amber- its sooo cute, for a rat Pikachu- pi-ka, pi pi pikachu pi pi Amber- i take that back Sen- at least it doesnt complain Pikachu- pi pi pi ka chu!  
Amber- i think im going to kill it

* * *


End file.
